Everlark Holiday Specials
by HungryForMore74
Summary: These are a series of one shots in the Detective Katniss Mellark and her "Boy with the bread husband", Peeta universe. Some of these originally appeared in "We're Having a Baby" but they were spun off into their own collection.
1. Chapter 1 An EverlarK Christmas

**An Everlark Christmas**

"Hi. My name is Katniss Mellark. I am the star of the sexy and funny Katniss stories "The Wedding" and "We're Having a Baby." Peeta,..."

"Hi."

"Thank you Peeta. Peeta, Baby Mellark and I would like to wish all our readers a very Merry Christmas. Because our author's timing is off it is still only November in our story's timeline. So instead of a Christmas story about what is going on now I will tell you a story of last year's Christmas."

"Every Christmas we spend Christmas Eve at one of our family's houses and Christmas day at the other. We flip flop every year. Last year we spent Christmas eve at my parents house. Prim and her new boyfriend, who is a dick were there."

"I think you meant, his name was Dick."

"Yes you're right. His name was Richard but also, he was also a dick. But that is a story for another day."

"Thank you for clarifying that."

"You're welcome. May I continue?"

"Yes please go ahead."

"We had dinner, a delicious backed ham and a cake your Dad sent over which my very talented husband decorated."

"Thank you Honey."

"So as I was saying. Everything went very well. We ate, exchanged gifts and Prim and I were on our best behavior. We then went to bed..."

"We had hot sex in a twin bed that night."

"Do you want to tell this story Peeta?"

"No Katniss. You're doing fine. I wanted to make sure you didn't leave out that part."

"Soooo as I was saying. We got up in the morning after a night of you know what and went downstairs. I soaked my feet in these bath salts that Prim gave me."

* * *

"Oh God Peeta my feet are killing me. They hurt and itch."

"You were obviously allergic to something in the bath stuff. Are you sure you don't want to go to the emergency room?"

"No! I'm not spending Christmas day in the hospital!" I say as I look down at my two swollen feet in my large fuzzy slippers that I was forced to wear because my feet won't fit in my shoes.

"Well when we get to my brother's you can put them up or even soak them in their tub."

"Explain to me again why we're going there instead of your parent's place."

"Katniss, I have no idea. Maybe Joanie want's to show off something."

The thought of going Peeta's parent's house with that witch of a Mother in Law makes me nuts now I have to listen to my Sister in Law brag about her house.

"Here we are." Peeta says as we pull into the driveway. The house is so far back you can't see it from the street. All the way up the driveway we pass an assortment of lit Christmas decorations. Including the giant inflatable snow globe and the eight giant reindeer. And if the and of lights on the lawn weren't enough the house is lit up so bight the spinning electric meter might spin out of control.

It's a giant house. Much too large for their family. But it had to be larger than Jeanie's.  
It has one more bedroom, one more bath, and one more garage space. Why do they need a five car garage. Two for cars, two for all the crap that has no where else to go and one I suspect is Johnnie's mancave. I've never seen it but I suspect it's there.

"Uncle Peeta! Uncle Peeta! Uncle Peeta!" His four nephews scream as the run towards the car followed by his little niece. "Where are the gifts?" Peeta pulls them out. "Yea! Yea! Yea!" They scream. I walk around the car and they spot me "Aunt Kitty Kat! Aunt Kitty Kat! Mom Aunt Kitty Kat and Uncle Peeta are here!"

I just look at Peeta "I know. I know." He say to me. He knows I hate to be called Kitty Kat.  
We walk to the house and enter. They have a tremendous entry way with a two story ceiling. There is a twelve foot Christmas tree against the wall with tons of gifts underneath it. We're greeted by Joanie.

"Hi guys." She kisses Peeta and me on the cheek and takes our coats. "Merry Christmas. Oh God Katniss what's wrong with your feet?"

"They're swollen. I had an allergic reaction to something."

"Oh that's too bad. Go right in and sit down."

We move towards the living room "No! Not in there. In the family room."

I should have known. The living room is never used. It is a room with white leather sofas and a white carpet. It's more of a museum setting than a room that you live in. "Okay." I say.

"Aunt Kitty Kat catch!"

I turn around to see who called me when SMACK! "OOOOWWWW! That hurt!" I'm on the ground covering my face with my hands.

"Katniss. Are you alright?" Peeta asks as he helps me to my feet.

"No. I god hid in da nod." Peeta stares at me. "My nod. My nod is bweeding." I point to my bloody nose. Joanie brings me a towel.

"Katniss don't bleed on the floor." She instructs me.

"Ohta Jodie." Peeta brings me over to a soft chair. I lean my head back and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Whad hid me?" I ask.

"My new basketball! Look!" John Junior says to me.

"Here give this to her." I hear my Mother in Law say as she drops something cold and wet in my lap. Peeta wraps the bag of frozen peas in a towel and places it on my face.

"You know Katniss. You're bleeding a lot. I think we should go to the hospital."

"No. I'm nod goding to de hodpital on Chrisdmid. NO!"

"Okay. Just sit here and relax."

"Peeda. Ged me a dwink pwease." It takes a while for him to figure out what I said.

"Oh. Juice or soda?"

"NO! A dwink!"

"I'm sorry Katniss. But there is no alcohol in this house anymore." Joanie says to me. The news travels through me like a hot poker. The thought of having to spend an evening here sober almost makes me want to go to the emergency room. But there is a night in shining armor.

"Katniss. Here is a glass of tomato juice." Mr. M gives me.

"No danks."

"Katniss. Drink the tomato juice." He practically orders. I sip it through a straw. It's a Bloody Mary. Oh God I love my Father in Law. I sat in that chair and drank it right down.

"Anoder one pwease." And down that one went. I never left the chair that night.

* * *

"So that's my Christmas story. I'm not sure what happened next."

"So I'll finish the story."

"No Peeta. That's okay."

"But you you left out the best part."

"Peeta! That's enough! The stories over!"

"Okay. Okay."

"So from all of us to all of you, Merry Christmas. And maybe if our author can find some time in this very busy week you might find a New Year's story next week. I can't promise but if enough of you ask, maybe one will appear."


	2. Chapter 2 An Everlark New Year's Eve

"Hi. I'm Peeta Mellark. I co-star with my very fetching wife Katniss in the very funny, very sexy Katniss stories. If you remember last week we had to give you a flashback Christmas story because our author is a slacker. Blah, blah, blah work, blah, blah, blah Christmas shopping, blah, blah, blah sleep. Nothing but excuses."

"Peeta, you continue. I'll be right back."

"Okay Honey... Alright now that she's gone I'll finish last week's story. Remember how she ended it just sitting in the chair. Well my Father continued to sneak her drinks and she got pretty tipsy. Well she got up and went into Joanie's white living room and..."

"Peeta Vincent Mellark! I thought I ended that story at the appropriate point! Didn't I?"

"Oh, yes dear. I'll continue with the New Year's story. I have a list here. Which one do you want to tell?"

"What's on the list?"

"First there was three years ago."

"Was that the year we dressed up as ...? And went to ...? And did ...?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. That story is a little too risque. Plus we paid the fine and the judge issued a gag order."

"Yeah I know. Remember he also issued a restraining order. I look at the framed copy every day when I turn off my alarm clock."

"The judge made me keep a laminated copy in my wallet. Okay let's move on to a different choice."

"Alright, second is sophomore year at college."

"Ooooh, I like that story. So here we go. The story of New Year's Eve during our sophomore year in college."

* * *

Being home for the holidays is nice. This year living in the city in a dorm room was so much easier than last year. Last year I was homesick, but I'm so much more comfortable now. Jo isn't going to her Grandmother's house for the holidays so she spent the week with us. I introduced her to some of my friends and showed her my hangouts. That didn't take so long so we kinda just sat at home and watched TV all week.

Tonight is New Year's Eve and my best friend Madge is having a party. Her parents went to a party in the City so she took over the house.

Madge and I have been friends since preschool. I can't remember a time I wasn't friends with her. We went through grade, middle and high school together. But while I'm going to NYU in the City she is going to Georgetown in D.C. Her father is a Congressman and she works in his office.

We walk over to Madge's house. They live in a large old brick house on the edge of the village. The block is filled with other large houses. They are all set back from the street with long long driveways and manicured lawns. A large crowd has already arrived and the driveway and street out front are filled with cars.

We don't knock and we just walk in. There must be fifty kids here already. Jo looks around at the amount of guys here and mentally makes a list of those she is going to target. The music is loud and I have to scream to tell Jo to walk with me. I grab her hand and go over to Madge. She is talking to Gale. Gale grew up in the house right behind ours. Prim and I and Gale and his brothers and sister were always at each others houses. Our Moms are best friends and our Dads work together.

"Gale, Madge this is my friend and roommate Johanna." Jo says hi to Madge and then looks up at Gale. Gale is two years older than I am. He is handsome, has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I had a crush on him when I was younger but I gave up. There were always too many girls around him. He has a cup of beer from the keg and he grabs one for me and Jo.

"Thanks. And call me Jo." She says and as I can see from her eyes she has found her target for tonight. Good luck Gale. You don't stand a chance. "So do you go to school?" Jo asks Gale.

"I have my Associates. I go part time at John Jay now. Criminal Justice courses. I want to be a cop."

"You mean you go to school in the City and Miss Katniss has never brought you around. Shame on her." She grabs Gale's arm and leads him away. "So tell me about Criminal Justice. Do you get to use handcuffs in class?"

"Your friend Jo seems nice." Madge says to me as both of us watch them walk off together. "She is. Once she sets her sights on a boy though, she doesn't let go. So who else is here." Madge reads off a laundry list of kids I knew in high school and some I don't remember. There are also friends of friends of friends. "... and Peeta Mellark is here."

"I know I see him." Peeta is the son of the man who owns the bakery in town. He worked there all through high school and now works there in the summer. He also goes to NYU but I don't see him that often. It's a huge school and I don't even know what dorm he's in. He is handsome though. He has really blonde hair and the most dreamy blue eyes. He was the eighth hunkiest guy in high school.

"...Katniss!" She hits me in the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" I grab my arm.

"You drifted off or something. Go talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh please. You've been crushing on him since grade school. You made up any excuse in the world to go to the bakery and see him." I just give her a crooked grin.

"He seems to be with people."

"Of course he's with people! It's a party!"

"Maybe later." I leave Madge and wander around. Catching up with my friends from school. I have quite a few beers. It's cheap stuff and not too strong. The party has gotten very crowded and I need some air. I walk upstairs. I'm very familiar with Madge's house and there is a terrace off her parent's room.

I go outside lean on the rail and look out at the lights across the valley. It's very nice out here. The air is crisp.

"Hi."

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry. You startled me. Hi, um Peeta."

"I was outside and saw you upstairs. So I thought I'd say hello. So, hello." His easy manor brings a smile to my face. "I brought you some hot chocolate. Here." He hands me a cup. I love hot chocolate. His bakery has the most delicious. Prim and I would always order it when we went to the bakery.

"Where did you get it?"

"Madge had it in the kitchen. Her Mom always buys a bag of the mix when she comes in."

"Ooh, bakery hot chocolate." I take a sip. My eyes light up. "This tastes different. What is it?"

"I mixed it with Bailey's Irish Cream. It goes together well."

"Good choice." I take another sip. "So how is school?" I ask him. He answers but to be honest with you, I didn't hear a word he said. I just got lost looking in his eyes. I knew they were blue but they are a deeper blue than I had ever seen in a boy.

"... so that's when I discovered Professor Abernathy was a nut. Hey, it's almost midnight. Let's go downstairs."

"Can we stay upstairs."

"Sure." 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Years. The cheers from downstairs are loud.

"Happy New Year." I say to Peeta.

"Happy New Year." He says back. I kiss him. It was a small little peck on the lips. It was the sort of kiss that you give a friend. As I pull back we continue to look in each other's eyes. He leans in and kisses me. I'm frozen as he kisses me. I never even close my eyes. He pulls back. He caresses my cheek with his hand. He is so gentle, so soft. I look up at him, put my arms around his neck, get on my tip toes and kiss him. He puts his strong arms around my waist and lifts me slightly off the floor and closer to him. This is the most passionate kiss I have ever received. It is deep and long. I don't want to stop but we have to come up for air. I shiver. He puts his jacket around me.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Happy New Year Everyone! Tomorrow is Part II


	3. Chapter 3 An Everlark New Year's Day

**An Everlark New Year: Who is Kathleen Emerson?**

I can't believe I'm kissing the seventh hunkiest guy from high school. "I've wanted to do that forever." Peeta says to me as he looks deeply into my eyes.

"How long is forever?" I ask Peeta as I bury my head in his chest.

"Since the first day of first grade. I remember you were wearing a red and white checked dress." That's odd. I never remember having a checked dress like that. And I also don't really like red.

"Your hair was in braids but in two braids instead of one." Gee I don't remember my Mom ever braiding my hair in two braids. It was always one down the back.

"Miss Alicine asked if anyone knew a song they would like to sing. Your hand shot up and you sang the "Old Valley Song." Your voice was so beautiful I instantly fell for you." Now that's even stranger. I can't sing a lick. Prim yes but me no.

"Wow you have a great memory. I don't remember any of that. But it was a long time ago. I'm glad you finally came around."

"So am I." He takes me in his arms and hugs me so tight that my boobs flatten on his chest. I can't believe I'm in the arms of the sixth hunkiest guy from high school.

I wonder what is next. We're in an empty bedroom upstairs and away from the party. I wonder if he'll try to go further. I don't know how far I want him to go. Second base is a maybe. No, definitely second base. If I let him do second base do I think he'll try third base. Oh God I can't let him do that. Not yet at least. Even if he is the fifth hunkiest guy from high school.

"Let's go downstairs." Hey what happened to second base?

"Okay." I grab his hand and follow him downstairs. As we're walking down the stairs I can't help but to wonder if what Peeta described from first grade really happened. No I don't think so especially the singing. I can't sing now and I certainly couldn't sing back then.

"Hi Delly!"

"Happy New Years guys." Delly greats us but she can't keep her eyes off me and Peeta holding hands.

"Peeta, excuse us I have to pee." I smile as I grab her hand and lead her to the bathroom. When we enter the bathroom I realize that their downstairs bathroom is about the size of a phone booth.

"I can't believe you and Peeta hooked up. How did it happen?"

"We were on the upstairs terrace and we kissed for New Years and then we kissed again and didn't stop. It was great."

"Wow. Remember how we used to rate the guys. I remember Peeta was eighth."

"Fourth." I correct her.

"Fourth?" Delly questions.

"Yes, I upgraded him."

Madge now enters the bathroom. "You and Peeta! I can't believe it. Details NOW!"

"Can't we go outside? It's feels like a clown car in here."

"No. Details first." Madge insists.

"Okay. We were upstairs on the terrace off your parents room and we kissed for New Years and then we kissed again and didn't stop."

"That's so romantic." Madge says as she sighs. "I can't believe you hooked the eighth hunkiest guy in school."

"Fourth." Delly says.

"Third." I correct her.

"Another upgrade?"

"Yup."

"So what happened next?" Delly asks.

"We came downstairs."

"That's it." Madge sounds disappointed. "You were in an empty upstairs bedroom and nothing else happened?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Wow. I thought..." Madge tries to explain herself.

"Maybe he didn't want to scare me off?" They both start to giggle.

"Scare you off. That's funny." I scowl at both of them.

"I tell you guys what. When we start to go around the bases you'll be the first to know."

"Deal." "Deal." "Deal."

We go outside and Peeta is talking to another friend from high school, Kathleen Emerson.

"Katniss, Delly hi." Kathleen greats me and Delly.

"Happy New Year." I say to her. "Oh my God you look great. You've lost weight."

"Thanks. It took a while but it was worth it. I feel great."

Kathleen and I were always about the same size. But now she has lost weight and she looks absolutely fantastic. I wonder if I could lose the same amount of weight. Um, it might be worth trying. "How did you do it?"

"Weight Watchers." I just nod and look at her.

"I was just thinking how much you two look alike." Peeta says as he looks at me and Kathleen.

"I know. People always thought we were sisters." Kathleen says.

"And from the back we couldn't tell you two apart. Even the braids were identical." Peeta says.

"Except sometimes, I used to wear two braids. Especially when I was young." Kathleen says.

"Oh Kathleen. I heard you sing at church on Christmas. Your voice is so beautiful." Delly says. "And I like the new red and white gowns that the choir just got."

"Thanks Delly. I have always enjoyed singing. I sing at school also. I also recommended the colors. Red is my favorite."

My eyes suddenly get very wide. I take Peeta's hand. "Peeta can we get something to eat?"

"Oh sure. We'll see you guys later." We leave Delly and Kathleen and head towards the table full of food. I reach for the pepperoni and cheese, but I change my mind and reach for the fruit and veggies. No better time to start than the present.

I held the hand of the second hunkiest guy from high school hand and didn't let it go all night.

* * *

"So that's the story of how we got together."

"You left out the part about Jo."

"Oh you're right Peeta."

We spent the rest of the party together and when it was time to go home we looked for Jo. She was out front looking through the bushes. I left Peeta on the driveway and ran over to Jo. "Hi. It's time to go home."

"I can't find my shoes." I looked down and see her barefoot.

"And your socks."

"And my socks. And my panties."

"Oooh. Sounds like someone got lucky." I said with a giggle.

"And my bra."

"Well, they all go hand in hand."

"And my skirt." Jo said.

"So you got lucky with Gale."

"No. Not him. I think he hooked up with your friend Madge."

"I doubt that. They can barely tolerate each other."

She just shrugs. "Whatever."

"Jo. What are you wearing under your coat?"

"She stands up and looks directly at me. Nothing. I can't find any of my clothing."

"Where did you take your cloths off?"

"I dunno. I'm not from around here ya know."

We brought the very naked Jo back to my house and put her to bed. The next day Madge called me to say that a set of girls clothing was found in little Timmy's tree-house next door. Timmy's Dad said he'd leave them on their porch. A very hung Jo walked over to get them. She said little Timmy's Dad was peeking through the blinds when she went to retrieve them. She waved to him coyly. It sounded like a lot of screaming as she was leaving. I guess little Timmy's Mom showed up.

"And we've been together ever since."

"Well not really Peeta. There was that year you spent studying in England. And I'd love to here the story of your year away."

"Ummm. Like I said we've been together ever since I got home from England."

"No. Not quite. What about our 'BREAK'?"

"Oh yeah the 'BREAK'. Well, if you want to hear about my year in England I think we should hear about what you were doing while we were on a break and you can explain why I hate the New York Jets."

"Nicely played Mellark. Nicely played."

"So like I was saying. Katniss and I have been together ever since."

"And Peeta, Baby Mellark and I want to wish you a very Happy New Year."


	4. Chapter 4 An Everlark St Valentine's Day

**An Everlark St. Valentine's Day**

"Hi. To celebrate a belated St. Valentine's Day we thought we tell you a romantic story. But first I'd like to thank Peeta for wishing me a belated Valentine's Day."

"You're welcome Katniss."

"Peeta got me chocolates. He got me flowers. He got me a card. And he got me this pair of diamond stud earrings. Thank you honey."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Peeta, would you be a dear and go to Mr. Kim's and get me a container of orange juice. In the meantime I'll entertain our readers with a story."

"Okay pumpkin."

* * *

"First of all, if he hadn't forgotten about Valentine's Day he would not have to have bought the diamond stud earrings. They are beautiful though. And he should have remembered that I detest white roses. So I regifted them. I sent them to Gale with a sexy card that I wrote with no name attached. Madge is probably going to beat him over the head with them as soon as he walks through the door. I'll call them later and fess up. But for now a story about our senior prom. Enjoy and I'll see you later."

* * *

"Come on Katniss, you have to get ready." My Mother pleads with me.

"Mom! I said I changed my mind. I'm not going." The last thing I want to go to is my prom.

"Katniss, you have the dress, the car and the tickets. Get up, you're going." I turn and look at her. She has a look of determination in her eyes that I have never seen before.

"Mom! Why do I have to go? Why is it so important?"

"What's wrong fatso? Why don't you want to go to the prom?" I just look at Prim and shake my head. I don't have the energy to give a comeback.

Prim just stares at me. I think she is confused. She doesn't understand why I'm not insulting her back. "Hey! What's wrong?" I just sigh.

"Katniss, you're scaring me. I don't like you like this." I just shrug my shoulders, turn around and look at myself in my vanity mirror. I start to question myself. Why did Geoff break-up with me? What did I do wrong? Maybe there is a chance we will get back together?

Shit! Who am I kidding? "Katniss, Get ready. Madge will be here any minute." My Mom screams up to me. Jeez, I don't want to do it but I may as well make the best of this.

I finally put on my dress. My Mom does my hair and make-up. "Smile honey. You have a beautiful smile." I force a smile. "Prim, how does your sister look?"

"She looks beautiful!" Prim says and then storms out of the room.

"What's wrong with Prim?" My Mom asks. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Katniss! Madge is here!" My Dad screams up the stairs. I get up and look at myself in the mirror. My dress is a beautiful color. I think they call it salmon.

"Thanks for doing my hair Mom." I kiss her on the cheek. I walk down the stairs.

"Wow. Kit Kat. You look beautiful. That dress is great."

"Oh my God Madge. You too. The limo will be here soon." The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I open the door. It is my very handsome date. "Hi Gale. Nice tux."

"Thanks Kit Kat. You look er, um, really nice."

"Thanks Gale. You're sweet. Thanks for taking me at the last minute."

"No problem. Sorry to hear about you and Geoff." I cut him off.

"Let's not talk about it." I look at his hands. "Is that corsage for me?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Let me put it on." He puts it on my wrist. It is very nice.

We here the honk outside. The limo is here. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." They take some more pictures.

"Let me get one with Madge and her date." My Mom runs out to the sidewalk and starts snapping.

"Hey Madge. Billy is looking real good." Madge gets a tremendous smile on her face.

We all load into the limo for our ride to the Hotel Thayer. Our prom is on the grounds of the U.S. Military Academy at West Point.

Unfortunately I can not get into the party mood. I'll be at the same party with my ex. And he'll be with another girl. And just my luck. I see him with his new girlfriend. She's blonder, she taller, she's thinner. Jeez, what luck.

We sit and the night goes well. Gale, who doesn't like to dance, dances with me. I appreciate what he's doing. Madge, on the other hand is, is having a wild time with her new beau. They're dancing now but I came across them making out on one of the terraces. Good for her.

Later in the evening I wander outside to get some fresh air. I stand on one of the terraces. It has a beautiful view of the Hudson River. "Hi Kathleen." Oh, here we go again.

"It's Katniss." I turn around and see Peeta. "Oh hi Peeta."

"I thought you were Kathleen Emerson. You two look so much alike."

"That's what they tell me." I chuckle. "Enjoying yourself? Kelly looks great."

"Yes and thanks." We both smile at each other. I turn and look back out at the river. He moves and stands next to me. AH! I'm standing alone on a terrace with the twelfth hunkiest guy in our high school. "Gale is very handsome tonight. Are you two dating?"

"No. He just took me tonight." Peeta, who is never at a lose for words, seems a little tongue tied.

"Have you decided what college you're going to?" He asks me.

"NYU."

"Wow. I'm going there also."

"Uh. Small world." I'm going to college with the eleventh hunkiest guy in my high school. YAY!

"Um, do you think Gale would mind if we danced?"

"No, not at all. He's very popular right now with the girls." I laugh. "Kelly?"

"Doubt it. She's busy with friends." I nod as he escorts me to the dance floor. He puts his hands on my hips and I put my hands on his shoulders. I have known Peeta for years but I never been this close to him. I stare into his eyes and finally realize how blue they are. They are a deep blue. A blue I've never really seen before. Not even in the 64 Crayola box.

We dance to a nice slow song. I'm not even sure what song is playing. I'm lost in his eyes. "Peeta. Peeta." His name is called from across the ballroom. This breaks me out of my trance.

"I think Kelly wants you." I don't want to say but I do. "You better go to her. Thanks for the dance."

"It was my pleasure. Um, have a good time for the rest of the party. Bye."

"You too. Bye." He walks away towards his girlfriend. He kisses her and they walk off hand-in-hand. I take a deep breath and make my way to the lady's room.

"It's jammed but I happen to find an empty stall. I go in and lock the door. I lean my back against the door and start to cry. I really shouldn't. I just danced with the tenth hunkiest guy in our high school. A smile works it's way to my face. I grab some toilet paper and dry my tears and leave the bathroom. I find Madge.

"I see you're having a good time." I say to her.

"Yeah. How 'bout you?" I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah. It started out slow. But it definitely picked up towards the end."

"Listen. Let's leave now for the lake house. I invited about ten couples. I have to get there first."

"Okay Madge. Let's go." I walk away with her. I look at the ballroom full of people I have spent the last four years with. Some of them, like Madge, I've spent the last thirteen years with. Some of them I will keep in contact with. But most I will never see again. But that's how life goes. I still had a good time. I got to dance with the ninth hunkiest guy in my high school. YAY!

* * *

"Katniss, that story is beautiful. Why are you crying?"

"Pregnant woman hormones Peeta. Just pregnant woman hormones."

"Kiss me Mr. Mellark."

"Okay, Mrs. Mellark. And Happy St. Patrick's Day in case I forget."


	5. Chapter 5 An Everlark St Pat's Day

An Everlark St. Patrick's Day

"Hello everybody from one of Finnick's marvelous restaurants where he is having his annual St. Patrick's Day party. Since everybody is Irish today I thought we'd tell a story from a St. Patrick's Day past. Prim, why don't you join me."

"Thank you Kit Kat. I'd be glad to. Oh Rory, be a dear and get me a martini please."

"Sure, anything for you."

"If you two were anymore sweet I puke."

"AND MAKE IT A DOUBLE. Sorry for interrupting Katniss. Go ahead with your little story."

"Prim, do you remember St. Patrick's day when you were seventeen?"

"No. No I do not. Why? What happened that day?"

"Well I think I'll tell the story. AND where do you think you're going?"

"I thought I'd go mingle while you told the story."

"No. Prim, sit next to me and listen. Maybe it'll jog your memory."

"But what if I don't want my memory jogged?"

"Tough crap. I'm going to jog your fuckin' memory whether you like it or not. So sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a ... Ooops, I'm sorry, wrong story. Here we go."

"Oh Gale, this party great. I'm glad I made it back."

"So am I. Where's ... um... What's his name?"

"Oh for Christ's sake Gale. Stop it. You know damn well it's Peeta. Jeez, you've known him your whole fuckin' life."

"Jesus Kat. If you're going to use language like that I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Asshole." He might be my best friend but he can be such a dick when it comes to Peeta. Even though there has never been anything romantic between us, and it's not like I haven't tried, he gets jealous when I am with another boy. I decide to mingle with my high school friends. Delly is here and so is Kathleen. I am surprised that Gale's little brother Rory isn't here. I ask his little sister Posy where Rory is. She's the perfect person to ask. She knows everything that is going on. Hence the nickname "Nosy Posy."

"Hey Posy, where's Rory tonight?" She just stares at me. Silent. She doesn't move a muscle. She actually looks like she's about to explode. "Posy, are you okay?" I walk towards her. "Posy, is there something you want to tell me." She still says nothing as I get closer to her. "Come on Posy. Give it up." Now I'm right on top of her. "Now." And then it happens.

"IpromisedPrimIwouldn'tsayshewenttoaStPatricksdayp artyattheMonahanBungalowswit hRory." She spoke so fast that I had to in figure out what she said.

"Are you telling me that Rory and Prim went to a St. Patrick's party at the Monahan Bungalow Park?" She just stands there and nods her head up and down. Every town needs it's tattle tale and she happens to live next door to me. That little ... I'm going to... If she thinks... I can't believe... Oh she's going to get it. I bolt out of the house and start towards the party. I told Prim not to go to any parties tonight. That she was too young. Oh why do teenagers always disobey.

The Monahan Bungalow Park is a cluster of small summer homes that surround a man-made lake. They are empty now and they frequently play host teenage party goers. I'm not that far so I jog there. When I reach the park I can hear the music and I can see the dim lights that light up one of the bungalows. I walk over with a single-minded focus of dragging my little sister home so my parents can beat her. There must be fifty kids here. I don't see Prim but she's here somewhere. I can smell it.

I go from room to room and then I finally see her. She has a beer in her hand. "Prim!" She turns around and sees me. She puts the beer around her back. "I already saw it Prim." I walk towards her. "Have you gone insane. If Mommy and Daddy found out you were here they'd ground you for life." She just stares at me. Totally stunned. She can't even get any words out of her mouth. "Prim, are you listening to me?"

I take another step towards her and my foot goes through the rotted floor. "Oh shit! Prim, help me out. My foot is stuck. Prim!" Prim doesn't move an inch. She is frozen in place. And then the sirens start. I can hear them getting closer. The police are coming to break up this party. The kids start scattering like cockroaches fleeing a lit light-bulb. "Prim! Help me out." She runs like most ungrateful little kids. "PRIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I struggle to get my foot out but it's stuck. I pull and pull but it's no use. The police enter the house

"Look what we have here." One officer says to another. "What's wrong? Got stuck in a trap?" They laugh as they each grab me under the armpits and pull me out. "Come on young lady." I'm escorted out of the small cabin and into a waiting police car. And from the look of it I'm the only one they've caught. Oh shit. Are they going to make an example of me?

My father always told me to coöperate with the police but after watching many episodes of "Law and Order" I might just lawyer up.

"Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Hey, aren't you Frank Everdeen's kid?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man. I wouldn't want to be you when he finds out." Oh this sucks. I went there to get my little sister out. I don't even think of saying that to them. I'm sure they've heard it all already. They type up a report. Their grand catch for the night. A twenty-one year old college student whose legal without even the scent of alcohol on her breath. The door opens. I think it's the police chief. He doesn't seem happy. I can just make out what they are saying.

"Are you trying to tell me that you had six officers on overtime and you come away with one girl who isn't even underage? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Well sir..." He's cut off.

"Oh shut up. Get her out of here and pray she doesn't repeat this story to that local rag of a newspaper. Idiots!"

An officer comes through the door. "Miss Everdeen. You can go. Take this pamphlet and read it." I look at it. 'Don't Drink and Drive.' I just shake my head.

I start the long walk home. With each step I take I get more angry. That Prim is gonna pay. And pay dearly for this.

A/N: Look for the next part, "A Little Hangover."


	6. Chapter 6 A Little Hangover

**A Little Hanover**

My Mom is at the sink when I enter the kitchen. "You got home late last night. Were you at Gale's?" I nod yes. It's not really a lie. I was at Gale's, only for fifteen minutes, but I was at Gale's. I just choose to leave out the hours I spent at the police station. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it's nice to see my old friends. Besides Gale I saw Delly and Katlheen."

"I hope you didn't drink too much." I take a deep breath.

"Actually, I didn't have anything to drink last night."

"That's my good girl." She kisses my forehead. "Listen Katniss." I look back to her. "Prim is sick so keep an eye on her."

"What's wrong with her?" I ask even though I know exactly what is wrong with her.

"The flu I think. She has a really bad headache and she was throwing up all night." My Mom says. "I'm really worried. She was perfectly okay when she left the house last night."

"So you be good to your little sister." My Dad warns me. I can't understand for the life of me why he thinks I wouldn't be good to my precious little sister.

"Okay."

"We're going out BJ's. After ten years we finally ran out of mayonnaise." My Dad hates going to the giant wholesale club. But my Mom insists on going there every six months to stock up. We have our basement and pantry so stocked up it looks like we're waiting for the Apocalypse.

I wave good-bye. I listen for the car leaving before I even move a muscle. There it goes. I get up and run to the basement. Where is it? Where is it? I hunt through the boxes of crap everybody has in their basements. Through the shelves. In the closet. Found it. I grab it and run up the two flights of stairs.

I find myself outside of Prim's bedroom. Her door is a disgusting sickly pink that match the walls of her room. I can't believe my Dad actually is okay with this. I shiver. I open the door slowly and peek in. "Prim. Are you awake?" She must really be hung bad. She's hugging a giant stuffed tiger she won when she was five.

The bundle moves. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not fuckin' okay. My head feels like I'm gonna explode." She moans loudly. "And stop talking so loud." I don't think I could lower my voice any lower.

"Oh. Isn't it cute. Your first hangover."

"I don't know how you do it." She says.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Drink like a bottomless well." She rolls over and puts the pillow over her head.

"Well. You need to get up. We need to talk."

"No. Get out!" She sounds horrible.

"Prim. I have something for you."

"What?"

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!** She jumps up holding her head.

She screams. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Oh this." **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

"STOP IT! MY HEAD!"

"Oh, this is that air horn Dad kept on the boat." **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!** STOP! I'm gonna tell Mom!"

"Go ahead. And I'll tell them where you were last night."

"And I'll tell them you were arrested."

"Go ahead. That's no threat. I'm over twenty-one." Her eyes narrow. She stares at me.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing yet. But one day I'll come to you for a favor. And you'll do it. No matter what. Got it?"

"No way Kat. No way!" I hold up the air horn. Her eyes get tremendous. "OKAY! OKAY! ANYTHING!"

"Okay. We're in agreement?"

"Yeah. I agree." She nods.

"Come on. You need to take a shower. You'll feel better." I lead her to the bathroom and she showers. She just leans against the wall. She looks so pathetic. I then feed her. By the time my parents get home she's feeling a little better.

"Hi, we're home." My Mother announces as she comes in with a years worth of toilet paper.

"Shhh! She's asleep." I say.

"Is she feeling better?" My Mom looks at her lying on the sofa with her head on my lap.

I comb my fingers through her hair. "Yes." She walks over kisses my forehead and then Prim's.

"It's good to see you two getting along." I smile up at her. All is well in the Everdeen household.

* * *

"So Prim. Did my story jog your memory?"

"No Kat. No it didn't."

"Maybe this will do it." **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!** "HEY RORY! Prim spilled her drink. Could you get her another martini."

"Okay!"

"AND MAKE IT A TRIPLE!"

* * *

Happy St. Patrick's Day everybody!


	7. Chapter 7 An Everlark Easter

"Happy Easter and Happy Passover to all the readers of the Detective Mellark stories."

"Thanks Prim. And what story would you like me to tell our friends?"

"My favorite Easter story took place when I was seven and you were eleven. Remember?"

"Yes I remember. It was, how would I say, eventful. Yes, yes, eventful."

"Katniss, that's not the description I would choose, but we'll go with that for now."

"Oh jeez Prim."

"So now our Easter special story. Take it away Kit-Kat."

* * *

"I wanna color Easter eggs." Prim screams.

"I asked if you wanted to do it last night Primrose Violet. And you said you didn't!" Screams my mother back.

I stick my tongue out at her. "Mommy! Kat is sticking her tongue out at me! Stop it!"

"Katniss Lily. Stop annoying your sister. NOW!" I back away from Prim. "Okay. We'll do Easter eggs now. Then we have to get dressed for mass." She stares at us. "Do  
you two understand me?" Neither of us speak up. "Do you two understand me?" She screams out.

"Yes ma'am." We both say.

Our Mom prepares the dyes. Pink, blue, purple, yellow and green. All beautiful pastel colors. Mom hard boiled the eggs for us. "Okay young ladies. You dip the eggs. Then  
let them dry on the rack." She looks at us. "Can I trust you to be good."

We both nod. "Yes Mommy."

"Good girls. I'm going to get dressed. After you dip the eggs you'll both get dressed. Okay?"

"Yes Mommy." We say together as she leaves the kitchen to go upstairs.

Prim and I dip our eggs together. "I like the purple. It's so pretty." Prim says.

"Yeah it is. But I like the green the best." I say.

"No purple is prettier."

"Prim. Green is nicer."

"Kat! Purple is prettier!"

"No Primrose. It's green!"

"Katniss! It's purple!" She drops the egg in the bowl of dye and it splashes on us.

"Prim. You idiot. You got purple dye all over us!"

"No fatso. There is purple all over me. We don't have enough dye to cover you."

"Listen you little bitch." I say as I point my finger at her.

"What!" She screams at me. "Here's your green!" She puts her hand in the dye and flicks dye at me. It hits me in the face.

"I'm going to kill you!" I take a swing at her but my feet slip out on the wet floor. I fall, my hand hits the bowl and flips it into the air. "Oh crap!" I scream out as I fall on my ass. The bowl flies up and hits Prim in the face. I look up at her. "Well you wanted purple. You got it."  
She stares down at me. Those eyes. Those evil blue eyes. They scare the crap out of me. "You're looking a little green Kat." She flips the bowl at me. It hit me in the face.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." We both look at the doorway and see my mother. She takes us each by the hand and literally drag us upstairs to the bathroom. "Get in the tub." We just stand there. "NOW!" We jump in the tub. She hoses us down.

* * *

"LET'S GO!" My Mom screams out.

"But Mom. Look at us." I plead to her. "We can't go out like this."

"Get in the car now. And I mean now." She has those I'm gong to kill you eyes. We obey.

"Hi Rose. Where's Frank?" Mrs. Hawthorne greets my Mom.

"Happy Easter Hazelle. He's parking the car. Hi Vic."

"Happy Easter Rose." Mr. Hawthorne says.

"Oh the girls look so pretty in their white Easter dresses. You girls look so beautiful." We keep our heads down.

"Girls. Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne." She pauses. "Now!" We both look up.

"My. What nice shades of... green and purple." Mrs. Hawthorne looks confused by our multi-colored hair and faces.

"Girls lets go." She grabs my hand and I grab Prim's and we follow her like cars following a locomotive.

"Mommy. Where's Daddy?" Prim doesn't get an answer. I don't need to ask. He needs some away time. Away from us.

* * *

"Now I know what I would call this story."

"What Prim?"

"Colorful. Very colorful."

"Funny. Very funny."

"So Happy Holidays from me and my very green sister, Katniss. Bye now."


	8. Chapter 8 An Everlark Fourth of July

**One Summer Night in July**

"Hi everyone. To help us celebrate the Fourth of July and summer we have a little story to tell you."

"I can't believe you want to tell this story Kit-Kat. I certainly don't."

"Oh Madge relax. It will be fun."

"I'm getting another drink."

"Madge sit! We have a story to tell. So sit down and have fun reading the story."

* * *

"My mother is going to freak when she finds out I'm on the NYPD list." I say to Delly

"Really Kat. I thought she'd be proud."

"Proud yes. And also scared." I said. "She always worried about my father. And now me."

honk... honk... honk... "Katniss! Get in!" Madge screams from her car."

"Hi Madge. I'll see you Delly..."

"Katniss!" hooooooooonk... "Get in the car now!"

"Oh I better go. Princess Madge wants to..."

hooooooooonk... "GET IN NOW!"

"Alright! Keep your panties on! Bye Delly." I wave good-bye. "What's the hurry Madge?"

"Gary is skinny dipping." Madge has had a crush on him from grade school.

"Now I understand." Gary is a stud. "Who's he with?"

"That idiot friend of your's, Gale." Madge says.

"Every time you insult Gale you sound like you like him."

"Stop it Kit-Kat. We're not in grade school anymore." Madge rolls her eyes. "Don't compare me to you chasing Peeta when we were ten." I hate to admit she's right.

"We'll park here and walk up." Madge says.

"You know Gale is hunky also."

"Why do you keep bringing up Gale. Maybe you have the hots for him."

"Nah. It would be like kissing your brother."

"Well, your lose I guess." Madge leads the way to the lake through the brush. "Here. We can see them from here." The moon is so bright we have a great view.

Madge grabs my arm and squeezes. "Ouch!"

"Shush. Be quiet." She covers her mouth as Gary comes out of the water fully nude. "He is so hot."

"And well hung. Jeez Madge. Look at him." Madge's jaw drops. I put my finger under it and I close her mouth.

"Kit-Kat. I'm gonna make him mine hell or high water."

"Oh look. There goes Gale. He is..."

"Blah, blah, blah Kat. If you want Gale he's all yours." Madge says. "Shush. I can hear them talking."

"You know I saw Madge today. She's pretty hot." Madge punches me!

"Did you hear that!" Madge can barely contain herself. "I'm gonna get him. He's mine."

"I don't know about Madge. She's kinda bossy and she's got a fat ass." Gale says.

"I don't mind the bossy. But I think her ass is hot." Gary says.

Uh oh. Madge is gonna flip. Bossy! A fat ass! "Madge, I don't think they meant that. It was just guy talk."

"I'm gonna kill him." Madge has fury in her eyes.

"Don't worry about what Gary said."

"Gary! It's Gale I'm gonna kill!" The tone in her voice says she means it.

"I don't think killing is a good idea. I'm gonna be a cop soon."

"You're right." She looks around. "I have a better idea. follow me." She starts through the brush.

"What?" We run towards the beach. "Where are we going?"

"Here." Oh shit. She's gonna steal their cloths. "Take these." She hands me a set of cloths.

"HEY! THEY'RE STEALING OUR STUFF!" Gale screams.

"RUN!" Madge commands. We take off. "This way!" I'm really fast but Madge isn't. The good news is that nature boys don't have shoes.

"Come on Madge! Run faster!" Oh shit. She does have a fat ass. "Oh shit! I'm stuck in these vines." I untangle myself and we start running again.

"Madge! Just drop their clothes by the car." I drop their clothes on the hood and so does Madge. "Let's go!" We run back to her car.

"That was exhilarating!" Madge can't slow her breath. "Being chased! Oh my God that was great!"

"Come on. Let's go. We can have a beer from my dad's hidden stash at my house.

"Listen girls. It will take a while for the shot to kick in, so until then this I'll put this lotion on."

"Oh Mrs. Everdeen. It smells horrible." Madge is being diplomatic. It smells like a cow shit.

"Stay still Katniss. Let me do this." The smell is so offensive I can't stay still.

"Okay mom." I take a deep breath. "I understand the herbal salve. But what's with the oven mitts?"

"You can't scratch and this is the only way to stop you." My mom says.

Madge speaks up. "But do you have to duct tape them on?"

My mom takes a deep breath. "Yes. I don't trust you."

"What happens if we... well you know... have to clean ourselves?" I hate bringing this up.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." My mom looks at the ceiling. "Now young ladies. I want to ask you something." Shit I don't want to talk about this. "I can understand how your hands, legs and face got poison ivy, but how did Gale and Gary get poison ivy on their... um... ah... you know... their private parts." She stares directly at us.

EWE! "Mom! I don't want to talk about this. Please!" Neither of us can look at her.

"Mrs. Everdeen. Could we not talk about this! Please!"

"Okay. You're adults now." She leaves the room. "You do what you please."

"Jesus H. Christ Madge. Look at us. And on a holiday weekend. Shit!" I don't get an answer. "Why are you smirking?"

"Just thinking about those two having to scratch their balls and dick and not being able to do anything about it."

"You're awful." We both start laughing. "It is funny to imagine those two scratching their balls with giant oven mitts."

* * *

"See Madge. It wasn't that bad."

"Whatever Kit-Kat. Hey Gale! Another Margarita."

"Okay. While Madge gets drunk I'll say good-bye for both of us and wish everybody a Happy Independence Day."


	9. Chapter 9 Jets at Giants

**Jets at Giants**

**August 24, 2013 7:****00 pm**

"To celebrate the annual New York Jets versus the New York Giants preseason football game. Prim and I decided to wear our jerseys."

"Katniss, I have a question. Why do two New York teams play in the same stadium in New Jersey."

"Good question Prim. You would have to ask the elected officials for an answer to that."

"You mean they screwed up?"

"You said it, not me. Now, as I've told you before, my jersey is an oversized ..."

"Not any more."

"Shut up Prim. Like I was saying, mine is an oversized New York Jets jersey that barely covers my butt."

"And mine is a form-fitting one that accentuates my slim body."

"Yeah, you still have the body of a twelve year old boy."

"I'm sorry Katniss. What did you say?"

"Not important Prim and tonight is not a fashion show. We all know that I got mine from a New York Jet linebacker that I dated when Peeta and I were on a 'break.'"

"He only played for two years and then he blew out his knee!"

"Thank you Peeta for that info."

"No problem!"

"But tonight we are going to tell the story of how Prim got her jersey."

"Oh no you're not!"

"Yup! It's about time the world learned the truth. So relax."

"RORY! GET ME A MARTINI!"

"Okay honey!"

"MAKE IT A DOUBLE!"

"Anything for you!"

"NO! A TRIPLE!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Dad! It's hot up here!"

"I know Katniss. But we have to catch it."

"Why? It got in, it'll find its way out."

"Your mother couldn't sleep last night with that thing scurrying around. If she doesn't get some sleep our lives are going to be hell."

Oh my God dad was right. When my mother is tired she is hell to live with. "Prim is smaller. Send her up here."

"Did you just hear yourself?" He starts laughing. "Prim crawling around that musty attic." I roll over and join him with a good laugh.

"You're right, sorry." I crawl in further. Our attic is so full of crap you can barely move around. And there it is. Those two tremendous eyes staring at me. And it's tiny. Maybe two or three inches long. I can't tell what it's wingspan is. It looks frightened. Poor thing. If I can shoo it over I might have a chance.

"Come here baby. Don't be afraid. That's right, walk over here." It's working. She's walking towards the trap.

The trap is a box with a stick and a string. I feel like Elmer Fudd trying to catch Bugs Bunny. "Go ahead baby. One more step. Now..."

"YOU GET IT YET?" And there it goes. Deeper into the attic. Shit!

"No dad. Not yet." For a man who is quiet as a mouse in the woods he is a rampaging rhino in the house. Oh good. It didn't go too far. "Come here baby. Over here." It wanders over to the bird seed I put down. It must be famished by now. "Come on. Only six inches to go." As soon as it's at the seed I'll pull the string. Let's hope I have better luck than Wile E. Coyote. He, he, he, that stupid coyote. Okay Kat, get back into the game. Pull! "Got her!"

"Great going Kat. You get a bonus this month." Yum! Kit-Kat candy bars.

"A whole bag?"

"Just for you!"

* * *

"What is it?" My mom stares at it in the bird-cage that used to hold our pet canary.

"It's a sugar glider mom."

"How do you know?" She asks.

"They have a picture of one in the encyclopedia." I show my mom the book. "They are from Australia but they are popular pets in the United States."

"What do they eat?" She asks.

"Mealworms and insects."

Prim scrunches her nose. "EWE! That's disgusting!"

"We're not asking you to eat the stuff Prim. They might sell food for them at the pet store. I'll go by later."

"Ask them if they know who owns it. I can't imagine it traveled too far." My dad says.

"I'll go after I take a shower. If Prim didn't use all the hot water."

Prim sticks her tongue out at me. "No I didn't use all the hot water." Says Prim who's wrapped in a giant bath towel. "He is cute. Can we keep him dad?"

"We'll see if anybody claims him."

"Prim don't open the cage. We don't want her to escape."

"Why do you call him her?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't open the cage Prim!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Get it off me!" As soon as Prim opened the cage it jumps on her hand, runs up her arm and gets tangled in her hair.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Prim is spinning around like a crazy girl.

"Stand still and I'll get it!" She spins faster and is now jumping up and down.

"AHHHHHH!" She runs through the door and to our lawn. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"PRIM STAND STILL!" I run to her but she takes off down the street screaming.

"GET IT OFF!" I take off after her.

"GET IT OFF!" I try to catch her, but she is unusually fast today. Maybe it's because the towel that she had wrapped around her comes flying off.

"SHIT PRIM STOP! YOU'RE NAKED!" I pick up the towel and continue running after my skinny little sister in her birthday suit. My father told me that in the seventies they called this streaking. "PRIMMMMM!"

Oh crap there goes Peeta. And I look like shit. Fuck!

"Hey Prim." Delly says.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hi Prim." Peeta says.

"AHHHHHHHHH!

"Delly, why was Prim running down the street naked?"

"Who knows why Peeta. It's Prim."

"Hi Katniss."

"Hi Delly."

"Hi Katniss."

"Hi Peeta." Damn. I could have talked to Peeta Mellark, and I look like shit while I chase my naked hysterical twelve-year-old little sister. "FUCK!" She has gained so much speed I can't catch her. So I stop to catch my breath. But something happens. She stops. She's talking to someone, but I can't make out who.

"Hi Prim."

"Hi Rory." She doesn't even cover herself up. She just twists her hair around her finger.

"What's wrong with your hair? It's moving!"

"It's a sugar glider. It's from Australia. It got stuck in my hair."

"I'll get it out. I saw one in the pet store. They're cute." He untangles her hair. "Got it. I'll put it in the paper bag."

"Don't smother him."

"I'll be careful. Here, put my Giants jersey on." He takes his jersey off and slips it over her head. "It's big but it covers you."

"Thank you Rory. Walk me home."

"Yeah." They start to walk back when a police car rolls up behind them. One of Panem's finest gets out.

"Young lady. Can you tell me why you were running down twelfth street without any cloths on?"

"Wellofficermyfatherheardsomethingintheatticandsen tmysisteruptheretofinditshefinallytrappeditandbrou ghtitdownstairsitwasasugarglidertheyputitinacagean dIopenedthedoortopetitanditranoutofthecageandupmya rmandintomyhairIranoutofthedoorscreamingIranuntilR orygotitoutandgavemehisjersey." The officer just stared in disbelief.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Wellofficermyfatherheardsomethingintheattic..."

"Never mind. I'll drive you home." He puts them in the back seat and they drive right past me. I can see her petting the sugar glider in the back seat. They didn't even notice me. I start my trek home.

"Hey Delly. Prim and Rory are in the police car. I wonder why."

"Peeta, it's Prim."

"I guess you're right Delly. It's Prim."

When I get home Prim and Rory is sitting on the porch bench with the sugar glider in its cage.

* * *

"So Prim that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You're right. It was sweet. And Rory took the sugar glider home. Mom didn't want anything that ate mealworms in the house."

"I wonder what happened to it. I never heard."

"I dunno," Prim shrugs.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"POSY! STAND STILL AND I'LL GET IT!"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"


	10. Chapter 10 Just One More Dip

**Just One More Dip**

"Happy Labor Day everybody, the unofficial end of summer. We've come home to 12th Street in Panem to BBQ with my family. My dad cooks a great steak. And he's even putting on some extra veggies for my almost vegetarian husband. And to celebrate the end of summer I've got a little Prim story."

"Oh Christ Katniss, can't you tell a story about someone else. Last week was enough. Do someone else!"

"No Prim. I'm gonna tell the story I've planned, here sit next to me." I pat the seat next to me.

"Get lost! I'm getting a drink!" Prim goes to the other end of the deck and grab's a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"Prim, grab me a black cherry one. THANKS!" Prim tosses it to me. "Whoa!" She walks over and sits next to me. "Thanks for sitting with me, don't worry, you'll enjoy this story."

"Whatever!"

The summer before our senior year, me in college and Prim in high school, Prim was a lifeguard at the pool at the Panem Club.

* * *

"Hey Henry! Stop running!"

"Brian! Get your butt over here. Listen to me, you better stop staring at Mrs. Ewing's boobs. Got it!"

"Brittney, what did I tell you! I'm watching you!"

I climb up to Prim's seat on the lifeguard chair. "Jeez Prim, you gotta lighten up on the kids. They're just trying to have a little fun."

"Katniss, if you don't stop them now they'll grow up to join a gang."

"So you think it's your job to keep a five-year old from joining the Bloods or the Crips."

"If not me then who Kit-Kat? I ask you again Katniss, if not me, who?"

"Don't you think you're being a little..." She interrupts me as usual and starts patting me on the thigh.

"Kat, look, look, look, look. Tommy Donovan is here. Oh my God he's a hunk!" She bites her finger to keep from screaming. "Just look at him. Football camp has done good for him."

"Relax Prim. He's still an asshole."

"But now he's a hunky asshole. Big difference."

"Prim, aren't you seeing Rory?"

"Rory, Rory, Rory. Can't you ever talk about any other guy. Shit Katniss, you'd think you had a crush on him or something."

"No Prim I was just saying..."

"I get off in five minutes. I'm gonna talk to him." She turns around, "how do I look?" She tries to lift her boobs, but that's no help.

"Your hair is beautiful as usual Primrose Violet."

"Oh there goes Brad Chambers. Not quite as good-looking as Tommy Donovan but his body is even better." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Prim. You really need to..." Before I can finish my sentence she is standing up and blasting her whistle.

TWEET...TWEET...TWEET... "EVERYBODY OUT OF THE POOL! NOW!" She pulls her sweatshirt over her head and flings it and the whistle. "Call for an ambulance!" are her last words before she dives straight as an arrow from my bow into the pool. I couldn't see what she was diving for but when she reaches the bottom I can see she is lifting a small child, I think it's a boy.

I lift the direct line to the police department. "We need an ambulance to the Panem Pool, drowning." I hand the phone to Madge and grab the pole with a hook on the end. When Prim gets to the surface she takes hold of the pole and I pull her in. Two men haul the boy out.

"Katniss, get my kit and start bagging him." I open her med kit and grab the resuscitator. I put it over his mouth and nose and I squeeze the bag. This forces air into his lungs. Prim takes the phone.

"Dispatch, tell the incoming unit that we have a small boy in respiratory arrest. He's being bagged." I continue to squeeze the bag, filling his lungs with air.

"Keep doing it Kat. I have a pulse, but he's still not breathing on his own." Suddenly a small boy runs up.

"Brian! Wake up. Let's play! Come on!" .

"Josh come here!" He's whisked away by a man. I look away just for a second and I see a woman crying in a man's arms. Might be the parents.

"Turn him Kat." We roll the boy on his side and he starts to cough. Then spitting and then he starts throwing up.

"I think it was the burritos." Prim says.

* * *

"Wow Prim. That was something. You were on top of it from the beginning. Hey look who's here." Rory comes walking up.

"Hi Katniss, Prim." Oh my God. Rory also went to football camp this summer and in one word, WOW! His chest muscles are well-defined, did I say WOW! And his arms are, WOW!

"Hi Rory. Welcome home. What position are you... WHOA!" Prim shoves me out-of-the-way. "Prim I'm gonna fall into..." I fall into the deep end and when I come up I see Prim twisting her hair in her fingers.

"You were great Prim." He says.

"You saw me? Thanks."

"Yeah. I just got here. My dad lent me the car."

"Gee it's nice to see you Rory. It wasn't quite summer without you around." She touches his arm and puts her other arm on her hip.

"It's good to see you too Prim. I thought about you all the time." Even Rory's voice has gotten sexy.

"You know I was just talking about you." She flutters her baby blues.

"Do you think we should help Katniss out of the pool?"

"Katniss who?" She takes his arm and starts to walk away. "Why don't we stop at Dairy Queen and get a shake."

"Sure Prim. A shake would be nice." And they go walking off.

"HAVE A NICE TIME. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

* * *

"See Prim. That was a nice story. Wasn't it?" I turn to Prim. "Prim? Prim?" She's no longer next to me. I look around for her and I finally spot her at the other end of the yard. She has her arms around Rory and she's kissing him.

"Okay, moving right along. From all of us at the Everlark's we wish you a Happy holiday weekend."


End file.
